Avatar Family
by I'mCompletelyCalm
Summary: An A:TLA spin off of Modern Family. Stories of Team Avatar and their families. Canon couples: Kataang, Sukka, Maiko
1. Team Avatar's Family: part 1

**A/N**: Hey everybody, this the first chapter to my very first fan fiction, so bear with me here. Avatar Family is an Avatar: The Last Airbender spin-off of Modern Family. This chapter is just going to be introducing the characters. Oh, and so there's no confusion here's a little symbol key:

Giant gaps = Beginning or end of a character's commentary

ooooooooo = Story's scene is about a different family

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Modern Family or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Katara: Ever since Aang and I got married, we knew we would be having children sooner or later. You know, with the "bringing the air benders back into the world" thing. Raising kids has been quite an adventure for the both of us.

"Guys can you please stop teasing your little brother! He is trying to practice meditating." Katara said as she pulled Kya and Bumi away from Tenzin.

"Tenzin looks funny when he's meditating." Bumi said with a snicker. "Yeah, and his face twitches too." Kya added.

"Now, now, don't be mean. You two know that he and your father are-"

"-the last air benders and Tenzin takes his training very seriously. We know Mom, you've told us a hundred times." Kya complained

"Exactly, and speaking of training, you need to practice your water bending young lady." Katara said as she and Kya walked towards the pond Aang made for water bending training.

"Hey, what about me?" Bumi asked.

"Um… Appa looks like he needs to be brushed." Katara replied

"What!? Tenzin gets to sit around, you guys get play in water, but I get to brush Appa?"

"Pretty much bro." Kya said with a giggle

"Fine…" Bumi said as he grabbed a brush and headed towards Appa.

Bumi: Sometimes, being a non-bender sucks.

Katara: Tenzin is the youngest, he's seven years old and Aang always says that Tenzin got my seriousness. Our daughter, Kya is a water bender and she's twelve years old. She and Bumi have a really fun personality like their dad. Although we find it quite odd that Bumi, being one of the sons of a master water bender and the Avatar, is a non-bender. But, he's ten years old and he's starting to understand that you don't have to be a bender to be successful in life. I mean, take a look at Sokka and Suki. If you ask me, they are doing just fine.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

Sokka: Yeah, I'm probably the best dad in the universe.

Suki: Sokka and I have five daughters. Emi, Nori, twins Kimi and Miki, and our youngest Yue and of course, all of them are in Kyoshi and sword training.

"Now, let's try again one more time, remember, think of the fan as an extension of your arm." Suki said as she was teaching Kimi, Miki, and Yue different battle stances with the Kyoshi war fans. Suki remembered giving a lesson similar to this one to Sokka when they first met, she smiled at the memory.

"Mom, why are you smiling?" Miki asked.

"Oh, nothing Miki, I just remembered the first Kyoshi lesson I gave to your father."

"You mean the one when you got him to dress like a girl?" Kimi asked with a giggle

"and the time when you beat himup?" Yue added

"Yes, now don't be too loud, you know your dad likes to remember that as "the time he stopped being a sexist jerk and let the girl win" and not as the time I beat him up." Suki replied and laughed, "Now, let's not get off-task here girls."

_Meanwhile…_

The next thing Nori saw was a wooden blade that she dodged at the very last second. It took her a second to realize that she needs to make a move or else she's toast. She took her wooden sword and quickly dragged it across the dirt, then she lifted her sword, taking the dirt with it. The dirt took a direct hit at her older sister, Emi. Emi fell backward, rubbing the dirt out of her face. She did not see that coming. She and Nori were taught that technique yesterday! There was no way Nori could use it in a spar already, then again, she was talking about her sister, anything could happen with her.

"Good job girls, let's take a break." Sokka said as he pulled Emi up of the ground. "Nice try kiddo," Sokka said as he patted his 15 year old daughter on the back, "Hey Nori, very impressive with using the environment against your sister. I know I taught you that yesterday, but I'm telling you that technique could save your life."

"I know Dad. I'm just happy that I beat Emi, I mean I'm usually the one getting beat up by Emi." Nori whispered hoping her sister didn't hear

"Don't get too excited Nori, there's always tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that." Emi said as she walked into the house to wash her face, then she stuck her head out the door and said "Oh, and by the way Dad, I heard Mom talking about the time "you stopped being a sexist jerk and let the girl win" also known as the time she beat you up" then went back in the house.

"Yeah… kinda heard that too." Sokka replied and chuckled

Kimi: The way Mom changed Dad's attitude towards girls when they first met is SO romantic.

Emi: You did a good job Mom.

**A/N**: So here is the first part of Avatar Family's introduction. Should I keep going? I was planning to introduce Zuko's and Mai's kid and Toph's daughter. Feel free to leave any thoughts and suggestions (positive criticism). No hate-comments please.


	2. Team Avatar's Family: part 2

**A/N:**Here's the second chapter of Avatar Family. Hope you enjoy. Feel free to leave any thoughts and suggestions (positive criticism). No hate-comments please. Oh, and one more thing, there was a little technical difficulty with my first chapter. So at the beginning of a character's commentary, I will bold the name, so it's easier to tell where the commentaries start and I think you guys can figure out where the commentary ends.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Modern Family or Avatar: The Last Airbender**

"There is a good place by a bay in the Earth Kingdom, the bay provides easy access for Fire Nation ships." A Fire Nation general explained while showing the location on a map. Zuko observed the map and glanced at his wife, Mai, for her opinion. As usual, she showed no emotion, but said, "I think it's okay…"

"You said that at the last three meetings." Zuko said, trying to hide his annoyance.

"Well, that's because all the locations are just fine. Just pick one and get this city you keep talking about built and get everything over with." Mai said monotonously.

**Zuko:**I know Mai cares about the fate of the world, but it's really hard to get her to cooperate in these meetings.

Zuko turned to his daughter, Honora, and was greatly disappointed when he saw Honora falling asleep. "Honora, this is very important, as the Fire Princess, you should pay attention to these things!"

Honora groaned and put her head down on the table, "I would pay attention if this meeting wasn't so boring. I'd rather have meetings about Azula's mental condition."

**Zuko:**Are the meetings really that bad?

**Honora:**Yes Dad, the meetings are that bad.

Zuko rubbed his temples, he was stressed out and he tried to remember if he was as stubborn as his daughter when he was fifteen. He was. "Okay, I think we should take a break. Thank you for the information." Zuko said as he dismissed the general. Zuko turned to Honora and took a deep breath.

"Honora, do remember why the Avatar and I want to build this city?"

"Yeah, to provide a place where all benders and non-benders from all over the world can find opportunity and live in peace." Honora said trying to remember the lectures her teachers and her dad gave about the past, present, and future of the world.

Mai, slowly stood up and said, "Well, I have a feeling this is going to be a daddy-daughter thing, so I'll go and make some tea. Come in to the parlor once you're done." Mai walked out of the room.

"You're right Honora," Zuko said as he was trying to find his train of thought. He walked towards the map of the world that the general used earlier, "For a hundred years, the four nations have been divided. When the war ended, I promised that I would help the Avatar in restoring the peace and balance in the world. For years, there have been riots and rebellions, now that all of those have died down, we need take this chance and return what was lost more than a hundred years ago. This city will show that if benders and non-benders of different parts of the world can live peacefully together, then everyone else should too." He ran his hand across the place by the bay the general pointed out. "And that is why these meetings are important. It takes us one step closer to this plan becoming a reality." Zuko said almost in a whisper, "Do you understand?"

Honora nodded.

"Good, now go tell one of the messengers to find Avatar Aang, who is currently in Ba Sing Se and tell him we have found a location in the Earth Kingdom with potential and I would like to talk to him about it." Honora nodded and quickly stood up and walked out the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

"Now, focus all your energy, find the tiny particles of earth in the metal, and simply bend those tiny particles."

Lin said as she was trying to demonstrate metalbending to her mom's students. At seven years old, Lin was the youngest metalbender in the world. To her, metalbending is just as easy as earthbending.

"Good job Lin. Come on people! Focus you energy!" Toph yelled at her students. She looked around the room and scrutinized her students, who were just starting to learn the basics of metalbending. Each one of her students were selected by her. She had a gut feeling that they are capable of taking their earth bending to the next level, she knew it would take some time, but she didn't think it would take this long.

**Lin:**Some of Mom's students say that I'm a better teacher than my mom because I don't yell a lot. Then my mom hears and then they're being launched out of the school by her earthbending. The looks on their faces is so funny! (giggles)

The front door opened, revealing a tall, bald man with arrow tattoos. "Hey Twinkletoes, what brings you to Ba Sing Se?" Toph asked without even turning around.

"Aang!" Lin yelled and ran to hug the Avatar.

"How are you doing Lin?" Aang asked

"Great! Mom is letting me teach metal bending to one of her classes. Um, is Tenzin here?" Lin asked timidly while looking behind Aang to see if Tenzin was anywhere to be found.

"Sorry Lin, Tenzin is back in the South Pole. Don't worry, the next time I come to Ba Sing Se, I'll take Tenzin with me, okay?"

"Oh, okay." Lin said with a half smile, she hasn't seen Tenzin in a month, he's just so fun to be hang out with.

Aang walked towards Toph, "Hey Toph, just checking if the Earth King needed any help and making sure everything is in order, you know, Avatar stuff."

"Oh, I thought you were gonna distract my class again. The last time you paid a visit, it took me almost half an hour to get your fans, oh, I mean my students, under control. I don't even understand why they get so excited! I mean isn't being a student to the creator of metalbending enough?"

Aang laughed, "Well, it looks like you really taught them a lesson." He looked around the room, he was impressed how focused the students were about their metal bending, it was like he wasn't even there.

"Hey, I'm Toph Beifong, I can handle anything." Toph said proudly, she paused for a moment and turned around to face the door. A few seconds later, a Fire Nation messenger walked in and bowed.

"Avatar Aang, the Fire Lord wants to see you." the messenger handed Aang a scroll. Aang read Zuko's message.

"Sorry our talk had to end so quickly, but Zuko wants to see me."

"Is everything okay?" Toph asked

"Yeah, Zuko just wants to see about some land here in the Earth Kingdom." Aang reassured as he climbed on Appa.

"Oh, well see you later Twinkletoes." Toph said as she waved goodbye

"Yip yip" Aang said to Appa and they flew towards the Fire Nation capital.


	3. Family Moments

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Avatar: The Last Airbender or Modern Family.**

**Katara: **Aang is sometimes so busy with his Avatar duties, that he doesn't come home for several days. Yes, once and a while he lets us come along, but when he thinks it's going to be a not-so-exciting or dangerous trip, then we have to stay here in the South Pole.

"Mom! A messenger hawk came with a message from Dad!" Kya yelled while running into the house, waving a Fire Nation scroll around. In an instant, Bumi and Katara came running into the house and Tenzin came in on an air scooter.

"Read it, read it, read it!" Bumi exclaimed. Kya opened the scroll and everyone huddled around her, the message read:

_Dear Katara, Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin,_

_I finished my rounds in Ba Sing Se and the Northern Water Tribe, everything seems to be okay for now. I'm here in Zuko's palace, we just had a meeting about some land in the Earth Kingdom. I'll be home in three to four days. I love and miss you all._

_-Aang (a.k.a. Dad)_

**Aang: **It's always hard to be away from my friends and family, but knowing the fact that I'll be able to see them again makes me feel a lot better.

"That message probably took a few days to get here, so shouldn't Dad be here by now?" Bumi asked

"Why don't you find out." Everyone looked at the door and saw Aang with a big smile on his face.

"Dad!" The three kids yelled as they ran and gave their dad a big hug.

"I missed you guys so much." Aang said as he hugged them back, "Three weeks feel like three years without you guys."

Then, Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin started talking all at once,

"Hey Dad, I learned this new water bending trick…"

"Dad, dad, I made this new spear out of this cool rock I found and…"

"Um, Dad, I think my meditation could use a little more work…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm guessing this is about Kya's water bending, Bumi's warrior weapons, and Tenzin's air bending, so let's take it all outside and you will each have the chance to show whatever you need to show." Aang explained and the kids all ran outside.

"Hi Sweetie" Aang said as he kissed and hugged Katara, who has been standing behind the kids all this time.

"The benefits of being married to Avatar, he always makes peace around the house." Katara said jokingly as she and her husband walked outside.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

**Zuko: **Mai and I promised that we would never be like our parents. Mai's parents always gave her what she wanted, but always neglected her. I'm pretty sure everyone knows what kind of father I had.

"My mother used to bring me here all the time." Zuko said as he and Honora walked toward the turtle duck pond.

Honora threw breadcrumbs toward the turtle ducklings. She and her parents have been coming to this turtle duck pond for as long as she could remember.

**Honora: **This pond has a lot of sentimental value to me and my dad. We would always come here to think. Dad also always mentioned my grandmother.

"What was grandmother like?" Honora asked, she has always wondered what her dad's mother was like, but she always had a feeling that her dad didn't want to talk about it back then.

Zuko sighed and half smiled, "My mother was a very, very kind person, unlike my father."

That was more than enough for Honora. She knew about her grandfather, Ozai. The person who tried to rule the world and destroyed anything in his way, the person who banished her grandmother, the person who hurt Dad. Honora glanced her Dad's scar, he always said that scar was part his past and who he is.

Zuko knew what his daughter was thinking about. He knelt down and offered the turtle ducklings' mom breadcrumbs. The mother growled and tried to nip at Zuko's fingers, but after a few seconds, the mother cautiously approached Zuko's hand and took some breadcrumbs in her mouth and gave it to her ducklings.

"Everyone has good in them, but it's their decision whether they want to bring out that good or not. Some do bring out that good, and others choose not to. Like this turtle duck, it tried to bite me, but eventually trusted me and left me alone. My father may have tried to destroy everything, but I believe my father has a very small part of good in him, and it's buried deep, deep, deep, within him." Zuko said

"So are you saying that Ozai is 99.9% evil, and .1% good?" Honora asked as she tried to balance on a rock.

Zuko chuckled, "Something like that."

"That sounds like something Uncle Iroh would say, you know, the "everyone has some good in them" thing."

There was a lump in Zuko's throat, "It does doesn't it." His uncle passed away a few years ago and Zuko missed him very much

"So glad Uncle raised you instead of Ozai." Honora said as she jumped of the rock she tried balancing on.

Zuko nodded and smiled, "So am I Honora, So am I."

Mai walked across the courtyard toward the pond, "Am I missing some quality bonding time here?" she asked

"Hey Mom, Dad and I were just talking about Ozai and Uncle." Honora replied

**Mai: **There has always been a very special bond between those two. Like the bond Zuko had with Iroh, a strong bond that will never be forgotten. (half smiles)

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooo

Emi was hiding in a tree and kept her war fan ready. Nori was hiding in the same tree as Emi, but was on a branch closer to the ground, poised with her sword and ready to strike. Miki, Kimi, and Yue were hiding behind a boulder waiting motionlessly with the rope ready in her hands. The five girls were waiting for any sings of movement. Who were they waiting for you may ask? Their parents.

Sokka and Suki were moving very cautiously, while guarding each other's backs. Suki had her fans ready and Sokka was holding his new sword. Like their daughters, they were looking for any signs of movement. All of a sudden, a pine cone fell behind them, thinking it was someone, Sokka and Suki jumped towards it. As they were distracted, Emi and Nori took down their parents. Sokka swung his sword at Nori, but Nori quickly blocked it with her sword, then she kicked him in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Suki, on the other hand wouldn't give up without a fight. Emi tried to get her mom in a choke hold, but Suki flipped Emi over her shoulder. Emi got halfway up and dove for her mom's feet, Suki fell to the ground, but before Emi could officially pin her mom to the ground, Sokka dove for Emi and knocked the breath out of Emi. Nori grabbed her dad's shoulders and abruptly pulled him backwards. Emi took and Nori's place and fought with her dad. Nori blocked a few swings from her mom's fans with her sword, then had a more success than her sister in getting her mom in a choke hold, Nori held the flat part of her sword against Suki's neck to prevent her from escaping. Sokka was more experienced with the sword, so beating him was a little more challenging for Emi. Sokka swung his sword and Emi would either block or doge them. This went on for a few seconds, Sokka swung his sword one more time, but he held his arms higher than usual. Emi found her chance and slammed his shoulder with her fan. Sokka started to fall backward, but Emi grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Now!" Emi and Nori yelled

Then, Kimi and Miki jumped out from behind the rock and each of them chi blocked Suki and Sokka, so they lay motionless on the ground. Yue ran out and quickly tied them both up with rope and used the most advanced knot she knew.

"Hi Mom, hi Dad." Yue said as she chi blocked her parents again to knock them out. Once Sokka and Suki were tied up, the girls dragged them back to the house, which was a few minute walk from where they were.

A few minutes later, Sokka and Suki regained their consciousness. The first thing they saw was their daughters standing in front of them with their arms crossed. Yue stepped forward and started to untie the ropes.

"Scores for this month: Girls, two. Parents zero!" Emi bragged and used her hand to form a zero. Once Yue finished untying her parents, the girls all dance and cheered, "We won again, for the second time in a row, we won!"

**Nori: **You like our twist on hide and seek and tag? Dad came up with it a few months ago to incorporate fun and some realistic elements of ambush into out training.

"Pffft, we let you win." Sokka said as he slowly got up and rolled his shoulder in pain.

"Sure Dad, that's what happened." Miki said sarcastically

Suki stood up and brushed the dirt off of her, "Well, that means you girls are getting better. Great job out there."

**Suki: **Training has become one the family's favorite pastimes. I don't why, but we always find a way to make fighting fun.

"Oh yeah, and nice job with dropping that pine cone to distract us." Sokka added

The girls looked at each other, then Emi said, "Um Dad, that wasn't us, that pine cone probably fell from a tree and you guys just overreacted."

"Oh." Sokka said and they all laughed as they walked into the house.

**A/N: **Here's the third chapter (or second, depends on how you look at it) to Avatar Family, and I'm VERY sorry that Toph and Lin wasn't in this chapter, I promise I will include them in the next one. I will be posting new chapters every Friday OR Saturday.

Feel free to leave any thoughts and suggestions (positive criticism). No hate-comments please.


End file.
